Accidental needle stick injuries are extremely common in health care workers, such as nurses, physicians, laboratory workers, and housekeeping personnel. Needle stick exposures can result in transmission of hepatitis B, non A non B hepatitis, and potentially, the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome--AIDS, or other transmissable diseases. The health hazards associated with needle stick injuries are of greater risk for health care workers in the 1980's than ever before. Furthermore, each reported needle stick injury costs a hospital more than $200.
Accidental needle sticks often occur when a blood drawer attempts to recap a needle after use or leaves a contaminated needle exposed on work surfaces where the blood drawer or other workers accidentally impale themselves.
A modification of the current vacuum tube phlebotomy system is urgently needed to provide a protective barrier between health care workers and exposed, contaminated needles.
The following is a list of patents which exemplify the state of the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,859, 4,373,526, 4,273,123, 4,266,544, 4,139,009, 3,890,971, 3,485,239, 3,306,291, 3,306,290, 2,847,996, 2,847,995.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,859 teaches an automatic injecting device having a spring biased retracting needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,526 teaches a needle maintained within a barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,123 teaches a protective closure for a needle of a hypodermic which may receive and retain the needle after it is removed from or broken off the end of the syringe. It is believed someone must recap the needle before they break it off the end of the syringe so this invention does not obviate the problem of injuring oneself upon recapping a needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,544 teaches a device on the end of a syringe apparatus which renders a needle inoperable subsequent to being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,009 teaches a retractable cover means for a hypodermic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,971 teaches a safety feature for syringes which, subsequent to being used, locks the plunger and needle such that it is incapable of being reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,239 teaches a self contained syringe where the hypodermic is initially situated within a barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,291 teaches the use of frangible connections in combination with syringes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,290 teaches the use of a spring biased retractable syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,996 teaches the use of a hypodermic having two barrel-like compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,995 shows the use of a retractable needle within a rubber sheath.
A need persists for apparatus to avoid needle stick accidents.